Simon Skinner
Simon Skinner is the secondary antagonist of Hot Fuzz. He is a member of the Neighborhood Watch Alliance. He was portrayed by Timothy Dalton, who also played Neville Sinclair in The Rocketeer. Biography Simon Skinner is the manager of Somerfield, Sandford's supermarket. Due to the creepy hints he drops, Nicholas Angel believes that he is the murderer. Nicholas confronts him and accuses him of committing the murders to stop the construction of a bypass due to the possibility that a rivaling supermarket might be built there. Simon dismisses the theory, saying Nicholas has no evidence. Disappointed, Nicholas leaves. Fearing he knows too much, Simon sent over the trolley boy that works at his supermarket to kill Nicholas. Nicholas knocks out the trolley boy and and picks up the walkie-talkie he was holding. Impersonating the trolley boy, he is told to head over to the castle. There, Nicholas learns the secret behind the murders. The NWA were the ones killing off anyone who endangered the chances of Sandford winning the title of Village of the Year. As the members chase Nicholas down, Danny appears and fakes stabbing him saving him from the mob. Nicholas later returns and defeats most of the NWA with the help of Danny and the rest of the police force. When Nicholas and the Sandford police enter the supermarket, Nicholas is attacked by the trolley boy. After knocking him out by shoving him into the freezer, Nicholas and Danny run into Skinner's office to see him getting into a police car with Danny's father Frank Butterman. Nicholas and Danny give chase in their police car. Skinner and Butterman see a swan on the road and swerve out of the way, crashing the car near a model replica of Sandford. Nicholas and Skinner start fighting in the model village. When Skinner rushes forward trying to stab Nicholas, he trips on a toy truck and impales his chin on the roof of the model church. He survives and is arrested by the London police. Gallery Resurrect_Baal_with_thy_life_and_eat_all_the_Twinkies_he_gives_ya.jpg|Simon's Evil Grin Man,_they_cannot_understand_how_such_an_unlucky_god_would_fall_for_a_mere_blacksmith.jpg|Simon threatening Nick Angel C0674316e15fbf6d5fda74e24fc75508.jpg Big_1409622673_1382348542_image.jpg|Skinner coincidentally arrives on the scene of Martin Blower and Eve Draper's murder. "What can I say? News travels fast!" Hotfuzz-commentary2.jpg|"...And that's the way the cookie crumbles! Thank you, Skinner!" Hot-Fuzz-Dalton1.jpg|Simon Skinner and all his goons Qzrxytid3vmndkp3efsb.jpg|Skinner and Michael Armstrong, his trolley boy Med_1411639314_1401283288_image.jpg|Skinner armed with a yellow switchblade, about to kill Nick before he gets impaled on the model church Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist, Skinner had more screentime than Butterman. He also did all the wotk and was more dangerous than him. *Simon Skinner is one of the most popular characters of Hot Fuzz, due to his comedic abilities. *His defeat is somewhat fitting, as he killed the journalist by dropping the church spire on his head. *Skinner is the only character from the village (not counting Angel) who doesn't speak with a west country accent. This is most likely because he went to a wealthy and upstate school. *Skinner always makes up lame excuses for his absence whenever he is killing - in the fete, a woman claims that he is "in the loo!". Navigation pl:Simon Skinner Category:Imprisoned Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Terrorists